pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
RottenLee Ravenous
RottenLee Ravenous is one of the seven Dark Heroes, being the fourth Dark Hero to be revealed. He wears a mask modeled in the stylised shape of a raven's head, with a blue beak and feathers. His main weapon of choice is a scythe; more specifically, the Great Mighty Scythe. Personality RottenLee Ravenous is linked to the Archfiend of Earnestness and represents the deadly sin of Greed, explaining his resemblance to a raven (an allusion to the common raven's propensity to hoard shiny objects). In game, he exhibits numerous avaricious tendencies; taking hostage of Mecha Hoshipon, for example, and calling it his "Rare Item", as well as frequently inquiring if something is rare. Although, in theme with the dichotomy of vice vs. virtue explored in-game, he also somewhat represents charity; as he directed the Ziggerzank to aid the Patapons in the battle, an arguably selfless gesture. As the story progresses, it is revealed that he is the Zigoton general Gong The Hawkeye. The Archfiend of Earnestness had convinced him to don the mask, citing that if he did not accept it, someone greedy would take it in his stead. Gong accepted - begrudgingly - and was made a Dark Hero (ostensibly against his will). As his memory is recovered, he challenges the Uberhero to a final duel and loses. He then takes leave, sending the blueprints for an upgraded Ziggerzank to a nearby Zigoton outpost in order to assist the Patapons. The following stage has similar features to the mission "Parabola of Hope" from Patapon 2, with the Zigotons arriving, controlling an enhanced version of the Ziggerzank to assist the player's units through the level. Ravenous has a Class Skill that releases tornadoes when using the PonChaka~PonPon songs and even create fire tornadoes. He is the best crowd control unit in Dark Hero Mode, as he can use his tornadoes to hold enemies in place and inflict high damage. Equipment Ravenous can use Greatswords, Axes, Clubs and Scythes from unlocking. Ravenous can equip 5 Set Skills. Uberhero Mode: Gong Tornado :Forms giant tornadoes which advance while tossing foes into the air and causing widespread destruction. Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON In Dark Hero Mode, Ravenous conjures powerful giant tornadoes that send enemies flying. The tornado gets engulfed in fire when equipped with a weapon that boosts burn rate, or once his 2nd Class Skill has been unlocked. When he enters Dark Hero Mode he says "Twisting Pillar of Hatred. Dark Tornado!". When playing as him in Dark Hero Mode, he shouts "Gone Torunēdo!" on activating his heromode. (His Japanese name is Gone). Set Skills *'Scythe Attack 1: '''30% boost to attack power when equipped with a scythe. Effect halved for other weapons. Acquired at level 32. *'Desperado: 'Desperate times, desperate measures! Damage inflicted +50%, damage received +100%. Acquired at level 34. *'Samurai Soul: 'Boost weapon level by 3. Acquired at level 36. *'Scythe Attack 2: '50% boost to attack power when equipped with a scythe. Effect halved for other weapons. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Crow: 'Boosts max attack power in the amount of min attack power (min attack power remains the same). Acquired at level 40. Class Skills *'Kamaitachi: 'Creates small tornadoes. Activates with a charged attack. *'Fire Tornado: 'Gong Tornado creates burning tornadoes which spread fire in the marching direction. *'Twin Kamaitachi: '''Create two small tornadoes. Superior skill to Kamaitachi. Trivia *Ravenous can use four different types of weapons, the highest amount among all the Dark Heroes. *Ravenous and Alosson share a set skill: Desperado. *Ravenous and Oohoroc have a set skill that, while with different names, gives the same bonus (Samurai Soul and Weapon +3, respectively). *In Japanese, kamaitachi (鎌イタチ) literally means scythe weasel. *Depending on the game's region, Ravenous' Scythe slightly varies in appearance. *Ravenous' Hero mode attack has the largest range out of all attacks in Patapon 3, even surpassing Ganodias' Ultimate Destruction Cannon and Zaknel's Earthquake, as Gong's Tornado also hits enemies in the air and not just the ground, making it nearly impossible to dodge using the jump command. *When Patapon 3 was in development it seems that Ravenous' signature scythe was The Deathsoul Scythe. *If you chosen the right answer in the cutscene after mission Ravenous: Duel of Fate, the Ziggerzank will come to aid you, but if you chose other answer you'll complete the battle by yourself. *If you use Soragami, Ravenous will create near consecutive tornados usually putting opponent pushes to a complete stop * es:Cuervorruin Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Story Character Category:Dark Heroes Category:General Gong Category:Half-Boss Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Units